


Letters to Skye (Year One)

by SassyHBIC



Series: Letters To Whoever [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts with the Avengers, let's see where this goes, new idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill has always known she would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was just hoping to have her best friend by her side when it happened. However, she doesn't so she'll settle for the next best thing. She's planning on telling Skye everything that's happened through writing. Including her friendships, adventures, and eventual relationships. Did she mention that she has to do this while excluding the fact that she's a witch. This might be harder that she thought, at least Skye will always be there for her.<br/>In other words, Maria's first year at Hogwarts along with many others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been in my head for a long time ever since I read an Avengers story placed in the Harry Potter Universe. I tried to recreate an interesting story this time involving both sets of characters and hope it actually remains interesting and more importantly easy to follow. Other that saying I don't own the characters, I can't say much. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave thoughts on how to improve.

In hindsight the chilly London air shouldn’t bother any of the pedestrians in the city. However, even though most of the everyday amblers have spent a lifetime in the country, they will never grow accustomed to the ever changing weather. Both Muggles and Wizards/Witches are no exception, but the day isn’t based on the weather so like any other day people make their way through the British city.

Nonetheless, it is a special day for many English families, more specifically English wizard families. Kings Cross Station is full of energy for the cool fall morning, and like most days people wait around for their trains saying hello and goodbye to complete strangers. Wizard families being no exception, most dressed as muggles or in their robes but enchanted to blend in. After all, it is the first year for some and the final year for others although the train that would lead to Hogwarts would carry the entirety of the student population.

Families gather around the station, wandering in and taking their time if they have arrived early enough. The Hill’s, a prestigious pureblood family, travel into the station (dressed like any other human beings). They are a different type of family: not a cosy and welcoming one but not a cold and threatening one. Of course, some members were closer than others in the family of five: Richard and Susan, Caroline, Logan, and Maria. As said before, the Hill’s are a special type of family. They are purebloods, regarded as one of the best families in the magical community, yet their family is tainted. Year previous, when Richard and Susan had been young the first war had broken out and everything that followed affected every single family in the country. The Hill’s had not escaped that fate. They were a family who was looked for when decisions had to be made, a strong one, but one with its share of black sheep. Richard’s brother William Hill, had been known to help the Dark One during the war, marking the family as one that could no longer be completely trusted since the fall of the Dark Lord. The result of those years affected the rest of the wizarding community. Making the Death Eaters (those who followed the Dark Lord) outcasts and their children even more. Those years of torture created a wedge within the magical community with prejudice against all members.

The oldest of the Hill’s: Caroline is a Ravenclaw and had just turned seventeen making her legal age in the wizarding community as well as this being her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Caroline, although cares greatly for Maria and Logan never really shows it, she is her parent’s first and does everything she can to make them proud. She does however have a better relationship with her brother than her sister, and Maria likes to think it’s because they are closer in age. Logan is a Slytherin like their father had been (Caroline was similar to their mother) and is attending his fifth year making him fifteen. While Maria, the youngest is about to start her first year at the institution at the tender age of eleven.

As the family of five walks further into the station, they pay little mind to the ones around them. They were all used to being looked at, to be honest Maria hates it, but she would never say it. She take her time looking over the great entrance to the train station; she’s been here plenty of times before, but maybe it’s her nerves that are making King’s Cross glow with a different meaning. Dropping off her siblings for school while she attended muggle education for her primary years, doesn’t compare to the new feelings in her body because she’s here for herself. And yes, it would shock other wizards to know the Hill’s had enrolled their children with muggles for their beginning years of life, but the Hill’s wouldn’t care. It was none of their concern how they educated their children and Maria was glad that had been drilled into her.

Maria, swallows thickly approaching platforms 9 and 10, walking through the brick wall never eased her mind. Specifically, after years at an ordinary primary school where she was accelerated in her classes due to interest and had begun taking physics. According to muggle scientists, walking through bricks and solid objects is impossible and to be able to do it, makes Maria squirm. She has no choice though, not if she wants a magical education. Swallowing before her father could turn to look at her, Maria takes a deep breath and stares straight ahead tightening her grip on her mother’s hand.

“Are you ready sweetie?” Susan whispers keeping her voice down, and Maria appreciates the gesture immensely.

Maria would probably never admit it, but she is thankful every single day for her mother. Yes, Susan Hill was not always the most attentive or the most expressive mother but she cared very deeply for her children and only wanted was best for them. Maria had learnt that lesson from a very young age.

“Yes, mother,” Maria replies just as quietly and smiles a very small smile (only a tilt of her lip).

“Good,” Susan comments watching her husband usher both of their older children into a line.

Caroline in front of her brother, followed by a trolley with both her things and Maria’s—that was being pushed by Logan, then another trolley with Logan’s belongings and both Caroline and Logan’s quidditch equipment –this time being pushed by Richard, who is waving at both his daughter and wife.

“Susan,” Richard calls, “Maria, you’ll be late if you don’t hurry.”

“Coming dear,” Susan replies, before turning to Maria and offering her another squeeze of support. “Let’s go.”

Caroline rolls her eyes at her little sister but offers her a nod of support before walking through the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. Maria is still surprised that no muggles question the disappearance of those around them after all these years. Logan, who also knows his sister’s fear of the wall only lets out a chuckle before pushing the trolley and himself through the magical barrier. Richard follows without a second thought. Susan turns again to her daughter, but Maria’s so focused on not giving away more of her anxiety for the wall and pulls her mother with her as she marches through the barrier.

A cool (as in cold) shudder passes through Maria as she crosses the barrier separating the magical world from the ordinary world and Maria lets out a sigh. Susan only smiles at her youngest before guiding her to where the rest of their family await. Richard already unloading the trunks and other things from the trolleys, including Logan’s pet rat (Maria cringed at the animal, she hated rodents), with Logan’s help. Caroline had wandered off briefly meeting with friends while her father and brother loaded the trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. Maria takes the time to look around the platform of 9 ¾ while her family was otherwise occupied. She could see other young children admiring their surroundings much like her as well as the wet eyes of many parents. From the corner of her eyes she saw a family of three with vibrantly pale hair, barely blonde from the shade. She knew them of course, the Malfoy’s, colleagues of her Uncle William. She didn’t mind them much, Draco—the Malfoy’s only son, was her age and wasn’t horrible but wasn’t Maria’s preferable piece of company. Her eyes scanned further and landed on another family of three, starkly different than the Malfoy’s, this family was blessed with dark hair like the night. And instead of a son, they had a daughter, a girl much like Maria in physique except she had dark brown eyes and of course Asian heritage. The May’s were better company in Maria’s opinion, although Melinda and she didn’t always get along well. At least Maria thought she wouldn’t be alone when she arrived at Hogwarts.

“Maria,” Richard calls drawing his youngest child back into the conversation that’s flowing between the Hill’s. “Are you ready to board? Logan placed your trunk in an empty cabin to the right on this carriage. You wouldn’t want others in there without you.”

“Yes father,” Maria answers, feeling a slight dread fill her at the thought of leaving already. “Thank you.”

Richard smiles, recognizing his child’s anxiety, he might be harsh and quick to judge and act but he did care for his children despite the image they portrayed as a family. Settling a hand on Maria’s shoulder he gives her a squeeze and Maria acknowledges that, that gesture is the most she’s going to receive from her father.

“I have to get going,” Caroline sighs, wanting the family meeting to be over. She’s not big on family moments, and she knows this is slightly emotional for her family because it’s her last year and Maria’s first one. “I have the meeting with the rest of the prefects.”

“Of course,” Richard answers, removing his hand and offering his eldest a nod. “Write to us, Caroline, please. And look out for them, ace your exams, and please don’t land in detention in the first months.”

Logan snickers at Caroline’s eye roll, somehow she had landed in detention for the past three years in the first two to three weeks. Maria thought it was Logan fault but never voiced her opinion for fear of alienating herself further from her family.

“Yes, father,” Caroline echoes her sister’s reply before leaning over to hug her mother quickly and made her way on board.

“Logan,” Richard turns to face his son, “watch out for Maria. Don’t get in any trouble, I’m serious Logan, and try to pass your OWLS.”

“Yes, sir,” Logan nods not wanting to get into any arguments, but probable to forget everything when he boards the train. Following his older siblings steps, he hugs his mother and makes his way onto the train, shouting over his shoulder. “Hurry up, Maria! The train will start getting crowded soon and you’ll get left behind.”

“Logan!” Susan shouts over the whistle of the train, and her son just rolls his eyes.

Maria on the other hand is frozen in place, she hates her older brother on most occasion. For others, it’s normal to say these things, but for Maria it’s sensitive subject. She’s a different type of child, never being able to truly fit in. She’s awkward for an eleven year old, taller than most her age, lanky and slightly boyish. Her hair a nice dark brown is cut short, almost like a boys except it’s a bit longer than most young men and she has bangs that cover her blue eyes, her figure and posture doesn’t help either. Maria’s never really cared about the way she looks, and the people she surrounded herself with haven’t either. Although, Maria doesn’t interact with many just her best friend, Skye. Maria frowns, Skye won’t be coming to Hogwarts for many reasons: but mainly because Skye’s a muggle and she’s only nine (which is why Maria hopes with all her heart that Skye hasn’t discovered she’s a wizard yet). Skye and she are the outcast at their—well she guesses Skye’s now school. They understood one another and helped each other, it also helped that they were neighbours. But for the first time in a long time, Maria was alone without her best friend and she was stuck with her siblings who made her life harder with their teasing.

“Ignore him, Maria,” Richard mentions, seeing his youngest still in her spot. “Now you better get on. The second whistle won’t take long.”

Maria nods, lowering her head to spare her parents her red eyes, rule number one with the Hill’s you never show weakness.

“Off you go now,” Susan says, letting only the water gather in her eyes, not streak down her face. She can tell her child needs a few more minutes but Richard is already tired of waiting. “Maria, you’ll do splendid, darling. Write to us, you’ve already sent Sage ahead so please write to us, sweetie. Now, you better get on, we’ll see you at Christmas.”

Maria nods silently, afraid if she opens her mouth she’d start to sob or even more afraid that nothing would come out. She allows her mother’s arms to envelop against her and takes in her mother’s scent for one final time until winter before turning to her father. Richard nods, he never hugs, and waves to Maria as she boards.

Quietly and soundly Maria steps off platform 9 ¾ and onto the Hogwarts Express.

 _**********_  

The train is huge, or maybe she is small or at least feeling small, as she wanders through the main cabin looking for her smaller compartment. Turning into the first empty one on the right hand side she finds her trunk along with another one and their owner. Sitting in the corner of the compartment Maria crosses eyes with a young boy. He has shaggy dark brown almost black hair and kind brown eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses. He is also skinny for an eleven year old with clothes that hung from his body.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take this compartment,” the boy says. “I can leave if you want?”

Maria realises now that she’s been staring from the door. She shakes her head as she steps inside, Hill’s don’t show weakness or emotions—they don’t show when they’re surprised the mantra goes through her head.

“Will you make any noise?” Maria questions crossing her arms as she sits next to the window.

The boy shakes his head, and Maria smiles to herself—the boy in front of her is just that, a boy. He’s harmless and she could probably take him if she needed to. She huffs to herself when she recognises that she’s probably taller than him (so much for fitting in).

“Okay then,” Maria answers, “you can stay.”

The boy nods in gratitude and turns back to his book, Maria notices it’s a book about science and advance radiation and chemistry. Muggle studies, she takes note of but says nothing returning her gaze to the outside. Although, he reminds her of someone she just can’t quite put her finger on it.

They don’t get a lot of quite because minutes later the door opens and this time another girl, their age walks in. She’s shorter than Maria (not that, that surprises the brunette) with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes (a warmer tone than her own, Maria notes). Her hair’s all array and the trunk seems too heavy for someone of that frame, the owl on top of the trunk doesn’t seem to help (Maria’s ears start to hurt with the animal’s screeches). She doesn’t ask for permission just marches in and drags her belongings with her.

“Hi,” the other girl greets offering a toothy grin. “My name’s Pepper, Pepper Potts—well actually it’s Virginia, but I go by Pepper. Isn’t his super exciting, I know I’m thrilled to be here.”

Maria groans internally, of course she’d be stuck with an overly excited first year.

“Who are you?” Pepper asks as she tries and fails to get her trunk up with the others. Maria rolls her eyes, really has this girl not enchanted her trunk to not weigh a thing. Getting tired of the other girls bouncing and knowing that the third whistle will blow soon and the train will start moving Maria pulls her wand out. She turns towards Pepper, who takes a step back at the piece of wood that suddenly in front of her (well piece of wood that’s been coated silver with the hair of unicorn, and bunch of other magical ingredients, that Maria probably won’t bother memorizing right now). Murmuring an incantation under her breath, Maria points her wand at the trunk that glows a light lilac for a second before returning to its natural brown. The pureblood gestures her head towards the trunk and Pepper hesitantly lifts it only to be able to pick it up with one hand. The strawberry blonde gapes in wonderment forgetting all about her trunk which almost lands on the boy’s foot.

“What did you do to it?” Pepper inquires astonished.

Maria rolls her eyes but stores her wand back in the bag she brought along with her, the one that contains her robes and uniform, before turning to answer the over eager child.

“A simple feather-light charm,” Maria answers. “Honestly, I don’t know why you didn’t do it earlier.”

Pepper blushes, even her ears turn red, and looks down. “I didn’t know how to do it.”

Maria almost looks sympathetic as she sits back down, but she can’t help but comment.

“Why didn’t your parents perform it then?”

Pepper goes silent as she takes a seat next to Maria, but a reasonable distance away.

“My parents can’t do magic.”

Maria’s eyes widen in understanding as do the boys who still sits in front of her—them, now.

“You’re a muggleborn?” The boy asks.

Pepper looks slightly put off by the term, but nods anyway.

“Yes, I am. Not to be rude, but who are you? Both of you?” Pepper wonders.

“Maria Hill,” Maria responds, her tone is even not revealing anything of herself.

“I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner,” Bruce introduces and Pepper’s eyes widen while Maria realises why he looked so familiar.

Bruce Banner, is a half-blood, he’s pretty well known in both the wizarding world and muggle world. His mother is a recognized witch, but he’s more none due to his father. In the magical world, Brian Banner is known as an odd man, a weird and slightly bonkers human for his research. In the muggle world, Brian Banner is recognised scientist, famous for his outbreaks and discoveries in gamma radiation. Maria now understands why Bruce was reading books on science.

“Dr. Banner’s son is a wizard?” Pepper mentions in astonishment.

Bruce blushes under Pepper’s amazed eyes.

“It’s really nothing special,” Bruce stammers. “I mean I’m just his foolish son.”

Pepper shakes her head fervently. “Unless the papers are lying then, I know you’ve helped him with his experiments. You’ve even written for some of the children business and scientist journals.”

Maria quirks an eyebrow, she knows what Pepper is talking about. The issues for those journals are handed out weekly at her primary school. Normally she keeps her copy instead of shredding it like most students, and hands it over to Skye. Skye enjoys them because she reads the latest advancements in technology, Skye loves computers. Don’t get Maria, wrong Skye’s not a dork or even close to a nerd, but she knows her stuff when it comes to computers. She wonders if Skye will be the first woman to invent a portable version of a computer, better than Osborne 1. Tuning back into the conversation, Maria realises that the two have started to talk about what a better business proposal is, and while Maria wouldn’t mind engaging. She likes to keep her brain active, she’d rather not she’s pretty tired her slight panicked moments catching up with her. Closing her eyes, Maria’s about to drift off when the door to the compartment opens once more another voice interrupting them.

“I’m sorry, but may I join you? I know we’ve been moving for a few minutes already but the others in my cabin are quite distasteful and I’d rather not ride with them.”

Standing in the front of the door is another first year with bushy brown hair and the softest brown eyes, Maria’s seen in a long time. The girl is also shorter than her, and dressed in her robes and uniform already. She speaks with eloquence and quite lengthy, and Maria’s never seen her before but she nods once she realises Pepper has already invited her in and Bruce doesn’t seem to object.

“Thank you,” the girl replies as she sets her trunk next to Bruce’s. “My name is Hermione Granger.”

“Cool,” Pepper comments, “I’m Pepper, this is Bruce, and that’s Maria. Are you excited about this year? Because I am, I mean it’s my first time away from home, going somewhere completely different.”

Hermione’s eyes light up with excitement as she starts speaking with Pepper about what will await them at their new school. Maria catches snippets of the conversation, coming to a conclusion that Hermione must also be a muggleborn by the way she and Pepper are talking. Maria moans—internally, of course—and Bruce sends her a sympathetic smile, he also wished for a quiet trip. Maria really should have rethought her companions for the trip, so much for a quite trip.

_**********_

It’s not even an hour later when the compartment door opens again, and this time Maria actually groans. The cabin had finally gone quiet, or somewhat, Bruce had been absorbed back into his books and Hermione and Pepper had started whispering about god knows what, and Maria had started to get comfortable enough, hopefully to sleep but she knew that was highly unlikely to happen, so she was planning on starting her first letter to Skye.

“Bloody hell, what do you want?” Maria hisses at the door, raising her gaze to the newcomer.

Pepper, Hermione, and Bruce turn towards the shorthaired brunette surprised by her language before returning to the door. At the door stand three people, a tall girl with long raven black hair and dark brown eyes, a boy with a stronger build than Bruce and longish (about Maria’s length, maybe a bit more) blond hair and bright blue eyes, and finally a thinner boy with caring brown eyes and wisps of light brown hair. The three are already dressed in there robes and uniforms smirking at the tired brunette.

“Didn’t think you’d have your knickers in a twist this early, Hill,” Melinda May comments strolling into the compartment.

“What do you want, May?” Maria questions, reluctantly giving a hug to the other girl.

“Coulson hadn’t seen you and was asking if you were even going to bother to show up,” Melinda explains pointing at the thinner boy. “Or if you were planning to stay and continue studying at the muggle school.”

Two things happen when the comment leaves Melinda’s mouth, the first is Pepper and Hermione’s incredulous stares in her direction and the second is Maria’s fist meeting Coulson’s shoulder.

“The hell, Maria,” Coulson growls, biting his tongue (both physically and mentally). “What was that for?”

“That’s for being a prick,” Maria replies dryly, “And because now I’ll have to answer questions from the two muggleborns in the compartment.”

“You could try to make that sound less insulting,” Hermione points out gritting her teeth. “We are people and are aware of our blood status.”

Maria shrugs her shoulders. “I’m stating facts, you might as well get used to the idea of that name. Believe me when I say there are far worse names for people of your blood status.”

The blond boy who has remained at the door nodded his head and added to the conversation.

“Young Madam Hill is right, there are far worse names.”

“Madam Hill?” Maria scrunches her norm, taking into account the taller boy (finally!). He has broad shoulders, but moves with no grace, and he seems quite shy contrary to his booming voice. As she thinks of his voice, she can’t help but pick out his accent, it’s definitely a European accent, but it’s not from England, maybe some country from the Scandinavian area. “Just call me Maria.”

He nods and stands back.

“You can come in Thor,” Melinda commands, gesturing to the seat between Hermione and the door. Coulson is sitting on the other side of Pepper, and she’s made herself comfortable between Pepper and Maria. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“They probably won’t,” Coulson gestures towards Hermione, Pepper, and Bruce, before turning to Maria and adding, “I’m not sure about her.”

Maria rolls her eyes and swats at Coulson, Coulson and her go farther back than even her and Melinda, maybe not as much as Malfoy and her though. Coulson is another pureblood, although his family is not as well-known as her own, but they’ve met plenty of time in Diagon Alley and when her mother enrolled her in a small quidditch league for toddlers and young children. Yes, such things exist, Coulson was also there flying around in a broom that could barely fly a foot off the ground.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Hermione interrupts.

“Right, how rude of us,” Coulson apologizes. “My name is Phillip Coulson, but I go by Phil.”

“Melinda May,” Melinda states, not fond of big speeches.

“Thor Odison,” Thor booms, smiling. “And you?”

“Hermione Granger,” Hermione answers, looking over them slowly.

“Pepper Potts,” Pepper smiles vibrantly as if replying to Thor’s original smile, introducing herself.

“Bruce Banner,” Bruce speaks up, and returns to his book on his lap.

“Maria,” Maria feels no need to add her last name. Melinda and Phil know her, and she’s heard of Thor, actually guessed it was him after recognising his accent. Hearing his last name confirmed her theories, The Odison’s are a family from Scandinavia quite famous for quidditch. Thor must be their youngest, he’s also a pureblood which means that if Thor is even half as attentive as she is, he’ll put together who she is.

“So what now?” Pepper questions after a small silence encompasses them.

And Thor grins while Phil answers his own cocky smirk as he suggests a game. Maria only groans, praying that the train will get there earlier.

 _**********_  

It doesn’t, it takes the regular amount of time for the train to reach Hogwarts and by then the sky has turned pitch black and the temperature has dropped even more. As the train pulls into the station, the windows of the compartments flood with first years along with many other students. Slowly, the Hogwart’s students start unloading themselves from the vehicle and onto the awaiting platform.

Maria couldn't help but be in awe of the building in the distant, it’s an old castle that looms over the small town of Hogsmeade. She lowered her trunk onto the ground and could feel her compartment mates look around like her (specifically Pepper and Hermione). It was even chillier her than back in London and as she exhaled she could see her breath. Standing to her full height, Maria searches for her siblings, she finds Logan lowering his trunk and laughing with his friends. And then sees Caroline separate from her friend group and make her way over to other prefects (that’s what Maria thinks from the badges that she can barely make out). Over her shoulder she could hear a gruff voice calling out to the first years. As she shuffles over, dropping her trunk where it needs to go, Maria met up with the rest of her group as well as two others.

Coming closer Maria groans, she knows those twins: Margret and Sharon Carter, daughters of the famous Peggy Carter. They weren't twins, not really at least, so in all actuality Maria should probably stop calling them twins if she wanted to get along better with them. Sharon and Margret, who is also deemed Peggy like her mother, were cousins, but they might have well been twins. Peggy is older by a few months and has dark red brown hair, her eyes are a deep chocolate brown and her lips a light pink. Sharon on the other hand, has wavy curled blonde tresses and blue eyes, she stands slightly taller than her cousin, but again nowhere near Maria or Melinda height.

Maria, in all honesty doesn't dislike the twins as she prefers to call them, she respects them and envies them in retrospect. They have a heroine to look up to while she has to put up a front with the world because her family is infamous thanks to her Uncle William. Also because of that, Maria hates that others look at their aunt/mother and viewed them as people while they associated her with evil due to her blood relationship. It doesn’t help that Maria, is liked by Senior Peggy Carter due to her determination in the quidditch field (it happens to be that both, Peggy Jr. and Sharon also attended the same little league quidditch as Coulson and herself, May even joined in on occasion); making Peggy Jr. and Sharon jealous of her as well.

“Well if it isn’t Hill,” Peggy greets, her small smile turning into a sneer.

Maria rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“It’s good to see you too, Carter,” Maria deadpans.

“What are you doing over here, Hill,” Sharon questions, “shouldn’t you be over with Malfoy?”

Maria really should hold her tongue instead of replying to Sharon’s taunt, but she can’t help her pride.

“Shouldn’t you be…I don’t know,” Maria spits with a thick disdain, “be off kissing arse to a Gryffindor?”

In the back of her mind, Maria knows the Gryffindor household shouldn’t be taking the brunt of her comment, but god, Sharon and Peggy make her blood boil. If the others notice the shift of Maria’s attitude they don’t mention it. They’re not about to join in on the heavy hostility ambience.

“Alright y’er first years, gather round,” A gruff voice calls out, and Maria turns towards the sound. In front of her is a tall, tall man with a broad physique and beard—the ground keeper Maria thinks. Hagrid is his name from what Maria remembers her siblings saying. He tells them how they’re getting to the castle and to split up into groups of four.

She ends up riding with Pepper (who thankfully has calmed down from her train experience), Bruce and Thor. It’s nice, Maria thinks they settle into a conversation about housing that does not end in arguments. Bruce hopes he’ll be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Maria thinks he’d thrive with actual challenges and hopes he’ll be a Ravenclaw. Thor just wants to prove that he’s a good person, and Maria can see him with the Hufflepuff due to his nature. Pepper doesn’t care where she ends up, and Maria can’t help but agree with her. She knows she could fit in any of the houses, she’s clever and witty enough to be a Ravenclaw, brave and outgoing enough to be a Gryffindor, clever and stealthy enough to serve purpose for the Slytherins. But being a Hufflepuff, Maria shakes her head, she isn’t nice, she isn’t loyal—she doesn’t think she’d be a good badger. They make it to the castle swiftly, gathering before the Great Hall. Maria manages to make eye contact with Draco and they share a nod in greeting. Neither of them is willing to approach for more, they’re not really even friends. The doors open to the Great Hall and suddenly the first years are shuffling nervously as they wait for their names to be called one by one.

_**********_

“Hannah Abbot.” Professor McGonagall reads and a girl with blonde hair makes her way up to the stool. The hat is being placed on her head when it shouts: _“Hufflepuff!”_

The table on the far end shouts in glee as the eleven year old skips her way over to hugs and claps. The next name on the list is read. “Bruce Banner.”

Similar to Hannah, the hat doesn’t even fully touch Banner’s head before: _“Ravenclaw!”_

“Margret Carter.”

Peggy walks over to the stool a confident smile adorning her face. She’s sits and waits for the hat to make its choice. She’s the first to not immediately have a house, but not a full minute passes before the hat is shouting an answer: _“Gryffindor!”_

The table or red and gold erupts into cheers knowing they’ve gained a legend’s daughter.

“Sharon Carter.”

Much like her cousin, Sharon oozes confidence as she sits down on the stool. The hat covers her eyes and the hall is silent while they await an answer.

_‘You’re tricky one, Ms. Carter. Yes you are, let’s see brave and smart with a quick mouth. Surely, a great addition to any house, but which one will make you thrive. I could place you with your cousin, but I’m afraid you shan’t excel. Do you trust me, Ms. Carter? I can allow you to choose, but I can also give you the best choice.’_

Sharon bites her lip, Peggy and she are a team. But she’s always wanted to prove herself, this could be her chance. Her Aunt Peggy once told her: “ _The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes, the best that we can do, is to start over.”_ So hesitantly she nods her head whispering: “I trust you.”

The hat smiles (as much as a tattered hat can smile): “ _Slytherin!_ ”

There’s no cheers as the hat is removed from Sharon’s head. Not even from the house that is receiving her, mostly the students look at her in shock. Peggy, who was saving a seat for her cousin looks confused and disheartened. Sharon on the other hand is reeling from the change of plans, but Professor McGonagall guides her over to the far end table with silver and green, where a small scatter of applause greet her. However, as she walks all Sharon can hear is her Aunt’s voice repeating: “ _The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes, the best that we can do, is to start over.”_

“Phillip Coulson.”

_“Hufflepuff!”_

“Vincent Crabbe.”

_“Slytherin!”_

“Hermione Granger.”

Hermione makes her way over quietly her bushy hair covering her nervous face. The hat covers her eyes and suddenly Hermione is greeted by another voice.

_‘I could place you in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Ms. Granger. You could thrive and blossom in both, but I think this decision is yours to make.’_

“I don’t know,” Hermione mumbles, “please don’t make me choose.”

_‘Very well.’ “Ravenclaw!”_

“Maria Hill.”

Maria saunters up to the stool, a look of complete fake confidence. She crosses eye contact with Hermione who’s making her way over to a table of blue and silver. Sitting on the stool, Maria allows black cloth to cover her eyes.

_‘Maria Hill, I’ve been expecting you. It’s curious to hear of a younger sibling from not one but two of them. You’re a strong witch, both in mind and body, a natural born leader, along many other things. Stubborn and hard headed as well, but a leader nonetheless. Where, oh where should I place you? Gryffindor would be no challenge as would Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw. A challenge of wits or Slytherin, a challenge of morals? Who do you wish to follow your brother or you sister? Your mother or your father?’_

Maria bites her bottom lip, to be honest, neither. She wants to be her own person, not a replica of her family, but the sorting hat’s never steered wrong. So instead she shrugs as she sits up and perfects her posture, whispering to the hat (in the most nonchalant tone possible, which is absolutely fake): “surprise me.”

_‘Alright then.’ “Slytherin!”_

The table of green and silver burst into applause embracing another one of them into the fold. She can see Logan smile at her and Caroline nod in support, but all Maria wants to do is sit down. She does, next to Sharon who’s stopped paying attention and focuses her attention on the empty plates in front of her. Turning to look over at her housemate as well as her roommate, Maria sighs.

“You’re going to be okay,” Maria mentions. “You’ll be surprised to know we can be humans too.”

Sharon grunts in acknowledgment and Maria returns her attention to the remaining first years.

“Melinda May.”

_“Ravenclaw!”_

Maria snorts, she saw that coming from a mile away, and in fact she can call the next three houses.

“Draco Malfoy.” As if this will be a surprise, the boy is a snake, anyone can tell that.

_“Slytherin!”_

“Thor Odison.” Gryffindor, Maria thinks.

_“Gryffindor!”_

“Virginia Potts.” Hufflepuff, Maria yawns.

_“Hufflepuff!”_

Maria mentally fist pumps, she knew all of those and there’s only two other students that Maria doesn’t bother to follow. All she can focus on is her growling stomach and as soon as food is placed in front of her Maria dives in.

_**********_

Later that night as she lays in bed, Maria can’t help but smile. She’s excited for the first time since this morning. And she makes a mental note. The first thing she is going to do is wake up and write to Skye. She’s thinking her letter will begin with:

_Hey Skye, you’ll never guess what!_


	2. Hey Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wishes school was much simpler, that she could quietly slip into the background. However, the rest of her group doesn't agree-more importantly, Maria wants to know when they became her group. She was supposed to be a loner, but somehow she managed to find herself within this unconventional group (the first year hasn't decided if this a bad or a terrible thing). What's more is this boy, a third year keeps hovering in the back ground and she can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but the timeline is going to be different (in case it wasn't clear). In the Harry Potter books, the second war didn't take place until the 1990s, in this story the second war has not taken place yet. I have it set in my mind for the equivalent of the attack of New York in the Avengers so 2012. Meaning, the majority of the characters where born in the 1990s. Just something I thought I'd clarify. Also, I'm trying to include British expressions since the story takes place in England (so if any of you are actual Brits, please if I make a mistake tell me). However, I do have my fair share of twists and turns so as the story progresses you'll get to see the origins of most of the characters.

_Hey Skye,_

_How are you? Please tell me you haven’t been expelled yet (or if you have that it was because you finally kicked that twit to the curb and broke him, yes that twit!) I miss you, never thought I’d say it but I do, you little minx. School is bloody boring without you and don’t even get me started on how annoying and daft half of these folks are. I mean my dorm mate is not too posh and she’s just a bit of a prick (and yes, she’s blonde). At least she’s smart and not a complete arse. Speaking of intelligence, you’ll never guess who is in the Ravens dorm (I’m in the Serpents house in case you’ve forgotten!) May, yes Melinda May and she’s still as uptight as ever. Did you ever meet Coulson, he’s a Badger for your information? Blimey, Skye, I wish you were here. You’d make this place somewhat bearable. I’ll see you for Christmas break, you little prat._

_Maria_

Maria sighs as she finishes the letter. Her hand hurts after having written with a quill. Briefly Maria ponders why the magical community can’t upgrade into using pens like the muggles instead of using quills, before she shakes her head and continues her tasks. The young girl pulls out her wand and mutters an enchantment under her breath. She watches the paper glow momentarily before it folds nicely and Skye’s name appears on the top.

The first year looks around and groans, she doesn’t mind being a Slytherin but the dungeons being her house’s chambers is not her cup of tea. Standing, Maria smoothes out her skirt and robe and grabs her wand and messenger bag as she makes her way out of her empty room into the common room. Sharon was up and gone long before Maria had finished waking up; Carter was having a hard time trying to adapt into her new setting. Maria walks through the rest of the dungeons and lets out a small smile at the rush of cold air and light that greets her the moment she leaves the common rooms. The young pureblood takes her time as she strolls to the owlery.

Classes have been in session for a little over a month and it seems that students are finally beginning to settle in. Her walk to the top of the other tower is shorter than she hopes but it takes her less than a minute to find Sage (her owl) in the chaotic room. Maria pets her owl, she’s a dark brown small owl with white specks throughout her feather and yellow-greyish eyes. Sage belongs to the _Athene Noctua_ species often-ly referred as the Little Owl. Maria is ecstatic that they get along. She moves to tie her letter onto the owl’s outstretched leg.

“Take this to my parents,” Maria asks, “they’ll know what to do.”

The owl hoots once before nibbling at Maria’s finger and taking off towards the bright sky, Maria watching it fly away.

*******

In hindsight Maria should not be surprised that even though the great hall is mostly empty, the group of people who have become her friends are already done eating breakfast and waiting for her. They’re all hovering near the Slytherin table, none brave enough to sit there when there are other older Slytherin’s eating. As she approaches, Maria waves to Pepper who’s having an animated conversation with Thor (the blond boy trying to understand the uncertainty that is the muggle world) and nods in acknowledgement to Melinda whose face is buried in a book. Hermione offers the Slytherin a small, barely there, smile but does not stop her conversation with Bruce about radiation and the problems it could possess. Surprisingly Phil is not with them, this morning and that gives Maria pause as she grabs herself something to eat.

As if sensing her pause, Melinda closes her book, and answers the unasked question.

“Coulson, is talking to the wonder twins,” May supplies.

Nodding, Maria continues to eat and doesn’t stop when she sees a tired and narked Sharon plop in front of her. Sharon, only rolls her eyes and sighs, at the curious gazes from the group of people Maria associates with.

“What?” the blonde Carter growls, and the others look away (except Maria, who’s eating and Melinda whose attention is back to her book).

Maria stops and takes a sip from her goblet. She looks over Sharon, noticing the slumped posture and the black circles under the younger girl’s eyes.

“You know,” Maria drawls out. “You could try being nice, I’ve heard it works wonders.”

Melinda snorts behind Maria (not lifting her head from the text in front of her), Hermione and Pepper look like they want to reprimand Maria’s lack of tact, while Thor and Bruce smile in amusement but don’t offer any other form of acknowledgement.

Sharon’s eyes narrow into a glare (non-effective to the brunette in front of her).

“Mind your own business, Hill,” Sharon hisses.

Maria shrugs and finishes off the last bit of her meal.

“Just a suggestion, _Carter_ ,” Maria mimics as she stands up, drawing the rest of her group’s attention.

Melinda closes the book and proceeds to leave the great hall, Maria in synch with her and the others trailing behind slightly.

*******

“You know, _you_ could try to be nicer,” Hermione points out as the group reached the shore of the lake.

Maria snickers and Melinda lets out a chuckle.

“Oh and why would I do that, Granger?” Maria asks. “Why, when it’s so much fun to get the glares filled with hate in return?”

“She’s having a rough time,” Pepper pipes up. “Maybe you should try talking to her.”

Maria rolls her eyes at the muggleborn’s suggestion. It’s not like she hasn’t tried, she has—but it’s a two way street and if Sharon isn’t willing to try then why should Maria.

Instead Maria shrugs and answers, “What’s the point? She hates me either way, I might as well get some enjoyment from it.”

Pepper and Hermione regard her with disappointed stares, but Maria brushes them off. She’s used to those stares, used to being the one to come in last place even if she’s better than the rest. To her family, she’s the least qualified for anything, she’s used to being the disappointment.

The silence between the group stretches and Thor is the one to break it.

“If I may,” Thor asks, “what took you so long this morning, Maria?”

Maria flinches, she’s not accosted to being called by her first name unless it’s her mother speaking. She’s been Hill for the longest time, that anything different sounds weird. Even within the two weeks at Hogwarts, Maria’s managed to convince almost all of them to address her as Hill. The only ones who don’t seem it get it are Thor, Pepper, and Bruce.

“A letter,” Maria replies, turning to look out over the water.

It’s a secret she has, but she loves the water. It’s an escape for her in a sense. She loves swimming and running, but she doesn’t always have the time to do either of those things so she takes any opportunity to watch over water. It’s peculiar, the eleven year thinks—after all it’s just water. But to Maria it’s more than that, for her it represents her. Water, the element, the scientific component of H2O is a mirror reflection of her. She’s a Hill, she has to put on a show for the rest of world, give the essence of being okay when she might not be. Underneath the peaceful glaze of water are currents, tides, pushing and pulling at one another just like Maria’s emotions and thoughts. So, water watching allows her to breathe. It allows her to be, specifically in the world where muggle methods of dealing with thoughts are not seen as appropriate.

“Earth to Maria,” Pepper calls, waving her hand in front of the taller girl’s face.

Maria, curses under her breath—she shouldn’t be able to get lost in thoughts this easily.

“Yes?” The Slytherin questions.

“It’s going to start to rain soon,” Pepper mentions pointing up to the darkening grey sky. “We’re heading in to the library, you coming?”

Maria nods and grabs her messenger bag.

“I have that potions essay to finish anyway,” Maria states.

Hermione rolls her eyes. “I finished that ages ago, I thought you prized yourself in being proactive.”

“The assignment was handed out yesterday Hermione,” Bruce says. “And it’s not due until Tuesday.”

“It’s alright Banner,” Maria chuckles. “Not all of us can stand the thought of wasting a few minutes, now can we Granger?”

Hermione just sticks out her tongue before turning and swiftly guiding the group the library.

*******

“You’re Hill, right?”

Maria swivels in her seat at the voice (she’s been poured over her books, trying to complete an acceptable paper for Snape). Standing behind her is a taller boy—older as well, he’s dressed casually for a Saturday, no robes or crisp white shirt. No, the older boy is dressed in dark navy jeans and a black school sweater with the Slytherin crest on the left side of the chest area. Her eyes rake over his figure taking in the relaxed posture he stands in yet his eyes constant timed movement indicates that he’s alert. His hair is cut very short, it wouldn’t even consists of a buzz cut, but that’s what Maria will refer to it as and he’s dark skinned, specifically compared to how white she is.

“Yes,” Maria answers eventually, looking around only to find most of her friends haven’t noticed the intruder. Melinda, Hermione, and Bruce are all lost in books while Thor and Pepper are struggling to finish their essays for Charms.

“I thought so,” the older Slytherin says. “You look nothing like your brother and only barely resemble your sister.”

“Thanks, I think,” Maria whispers, she’s not scared or intimidated—she just doesn’t want to be yelled at for speaking in the library. “Can I help you with something?”

The older boy shakes his head and gestures to the paper in front of him.

“Carry on,” he says, and Maria quirks an eyebrow at him.

“You expect to believe that you came and found me and have nothing to actually say to me?”

“Exactly.”

“You’re insane,” Maria mutters. “What can I help you with?”

“Nothing,” the boy grins. “Carry on…”

Maria crosses her arms and gives her full attention to the boy (who’s grinning at her with a barely there smirk).

Maria opens her mouth to speak when the boys hand points behind her to her parchment.

“That’s wrong,” he points out, literally and figuratively, “it’s six turns counter clockwise, I know the book says three turns clock wise then five counter clockwise, but it’s just six counter clockwise.”

“And why would I trust you?” Maria asks raising her eyebrow once again.

The boy shrugs. “You don’t. I have to go, I’ll see you around, Hill.”

Maria wants to shout after the boy, they boy that glides—yes, glides out of sight because he’s infuriating and impolite for not even introducing himself, but she can’t. The clock strikes the hour and suddenly, it’s as if the boy had never been there and all her classmates are attentive.

“Are you ready to leave?” May questions, closing her book.

Maria nods distractedly, still looking in the direction of where the boy had disappeared through she waves her wand not watching how all her materials accommodate themselves nicely into her bag.

*******

Dinner is a quiet affair, or for Maria it’s quiet. She means it’s loud in the great hall, but she does nothing to contribute to the ambiance. Three seats down from her and across the table, Malfoy sits with Crabbe—both boys laughing at something an older year told them. Across from her Sharon sits silently, shifting the food from one side of her plate to the other, occasionally she’ll take a bite. From the corner of her right eye, Maria can see—all the way at the far end of the table sits the boy who had approached her.

Her eyes scan the rest of the great hall. The table next to hers is the Hufflepuff’s table and Maria can see Pepper and Phil having an interesting conversation by the content smiles they have. The table at the other end of hall is the Gryffindor’s table. She sees Peggy Carter smiling (although it’s not her full smile) at something Thor has said and she sees the Scandinavian boy gulp down food. And the one in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor’s is the Ravenclaw table. From her spot, Maria observes how Melinda’s head is yet in another book as are Hermione’s and Bruce’s—she holds back a chuckle at how predictable the three of them can be.

However, her eyes keep getting dragged back to Peggy Carter, she doesn’t like the girl. There are plenty of reason why, but none Maria really ever wishes to relive, but at the same time Maria has a lot of respect for her aunt. And because Maria has respect for Senior Peggy Carter, she’ll have some respect for the other two Carters. So sighing, Maria shakes her head and turns to the blonde in front of her.

“You have to eat,” Maria says (and for the first time, there’s no hostility in her voice). “You’re sister—sorry, cousin, hates me enough as is. I don’t need to give her another reason to dislike me, so eat.”

“As if you care,” Sharon grunts out.

“Look, Carter,” Maria groans, “I know we don’t get along at all. But we’re stuck with each other for the next seven years, so we might as well make the best of it. So what if we call this a truce.”

The brunette girl sticks out her right hand and lets it hover above their plates. The blonde watches it with a critical eyes before slumping over and shaking the hand offered.

“If you dare hurt me or Peggy I will personally come back and end you,” Sharon states.

Maria waves her off, but lets out a relieved breath (unnoticeable to anyone around her).

*******

Their friendship starts off tentatively. They don’t suddenly jump into it and start hanging out and treating each as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. It doesn’t even start the following day, it takes a few weeks for them to begin feeling comfortable even addressing each other. But it’s Maria who takes the first step and Carter who accepts following a flying lesson.

“Granger scared? Why am I not surprised?” Malfoy quips looking around the quad and taking in the other students who laugh.

The quad where Madame Hootch’s first years flying class was gathered is waiting for their professor to show up. It’s a combination of all the first years, because for the first time they’re not that many first years at Hogwarts.

Maria stands between Phil and Melinda, on Phil’s other side stands Pepper, Hermione, and Bruce. Thor stands on Melinda’s other side and across from them the other first years, Crabbe (in front of Bruce), Malfoy (directly standing across from Hermione), another Slytherin boy (across Pepper), Sharon (in front of Phil), Peggy (directly across from her), Hannah Abbot (in front of Melinda) and two other first years. To every students left on the floor are Nimbus brooms waiting to be used as soon as their instructor returns from a quick meeting.

“I’m not scared, Malfoy,” Hermione huffs in protest. “I just seems impossible for us to be suspended in mid-air by a broom and not fall.”

Pepper nods in agreement and Maria can see where they’re coming from. She shudders quickly recalling the wall and the physics classes she’s taken.

“Oh right, I forget you’re a mudblood,” Malfoy calls and Crabbe and the other Slytherin boy laugh. “Talking all muggley and stuff.”

Maria and Thor’s head snap up at the comment. Peggy and Sharon turn to look incredulously at the young blond boy. And Melinda and Phil turn their bodies in his general direction.

“What did you just say,” Maria hisses out, and Sharon and Peggy look at her in surprise.

“Please, Hill,” Malfoy chuckles, “as if you’ve never heard that before…and it’s not like it’s a lie.”

Maria takes a step away from her broom and in the direction of the arrogant pureblood. Malfoy, doesn’t see this as an alarm and instead takes the opportunity to keep pushing Maria’s buttons.

“Wait,” Malfoy stops momentarily. “Are you coming over to defend her, Hill? Is the big bad Maria Hill, coming over to fight me over Know-it-all Mudblood Granger?”

Maria really should learn to control her temper, but Malfoy is being an honest prick and deserves to be knocked down a few pegs.

“What if I am?” Maria counters, coming to a stop directly in front of her.

“Bring it, Hill,” Malfoy taunts, extending his hand over the broom on his left. “Accio.”

The brooms zooms into his hand and suddenly he’s hovering off the ground.

Maria cocks and eyebrow and grips her wand (that’s in her pocket), under her breath she mutters ‘accio’ and feels her broom in her hand.

“Maria,” Pepper interrupts, “maybe this isn’t the best idea. Professor Hootch, said to wait with both feet on the ground.”

“Stay out of this, Pepper,” Maria replies, mounting her broom.

Malfoy smirks already lounging on his broom a couple of meters of the ground. She maneuverers the old broom from underneath her to match Malfoy’s position.

“So you’re fighting the weaker ones battles now,” Malfoy asks, swirling in a circle.

“Why are you looking to pick a fight?” Maria argues, not moving just watching him. “And so what if I am?”

“No reason, never saw you as the white knight type though,” Malfoy chuckles. “Now, I’m curious, Hill. Why break the rules over a girl you barely even know. Could it be someone’s got a crush?”

“In your dreams, Malfoy,” Maria spits back, circling closer. “Now stop being daft and get down.”

“Oh so if it’s not Granger, then who?” Malfoy ponders mockingly. “May? Coulson? Thor?”

“Shut up,” Maria growls, flying close enough that she manages to grab his robe. “Now listen hear, Malfoy. We’re going to land and you’re going to apologise.”

“Or what?” Malfoy grins.

“Or,” Maria smirks pulling him by his robes so he’s half off the broom. “You and the ground can become very good friends.”

“Maria!” Hermione’s voice comes from the ground. “He’s not worth it, just let him go.”

“You heard her, let me go,” Malfoy states trying in vain to pull away.

Maria smiles and nods. “Let go? Okay.”

She let’s go and watches Malfoy wobble on his broom. She watches him loose his balance and tip over from his broom and she would have let him fall, but that would have been too easy. Malfoy squeals as he feels air and no longer the security of his broom, he’s praying nothing will happen and closes his eyes as he sees the floor coming closer. She could have let him fall, but she didn’t. So at the last minute possible after Hermione, Pepper, Hannah, and Peggy have shielded their eyes and are waiting for the ‘thump’ to indicate a body meeting the floor—Maria sweeps in. She catches Malfoy by the back of his robes, and lets him hover a few centimetres of the ground.

The blond Slytherin opens his eyes and feels the grass brush up against his nose. Maria knowing he’s fully attentive to his surroundings let’s go and hears the hard hit of a body and the floor meeting, though much more subtle than before.

“You said let go,” Maria states before the blond can start defending himself. “I just followed what was asked.”

Melinda, Thor, and Phil are cracking smiles in the background.

Malfoy glares at her, but it has nowhere the impact he was hoping with dirt across his forehead and cheek.

“My father will hear about this,” Malfoy threatens, “and you bet your arse, yours will too, Hill.”

Maria shakes her head, aware of the rest of the class looking at them.

“You should worry about yourself,” Maria mentions. “You know about the abi—“

But Maria doesn’t get to hear the last of his statement.

“HILL!” It’s Madame Hootch.

“Ah shite,” Maria mumbles as she shuffles towards the awaiting professor.

*******

“You better be expelled,” Malfoy comments as Maria joins her table for dinner that evening. “I could have died because of you.”

Maria rolls her eyes as she takes a seat across from Sharon, who’s silently eating.

“Shut up you, twit,” Maria replies. “Stop being such a prat and princess. You wouldn’t have died, I made sure of it. Contrary to popular belief I’m not looking to become a murderer.”

“My father will hear about this, Hill,” Malfoy huffs crossing his arms.

Sharon snorts at the action catching Maria’s attention. The short haired brunette raises and eyebrow as she serves herself something to eat.

“Something to share, Carter?”

Sharon shakes her head and takes a sip from her goblet.

“It was noble of you to go that far to defend, Granger.”

Maria shrugs, she’s not used to praise.

“I was doing it for my benefit, he would have never shut up if I hadn’t knocked him down,” Maria states.

“Well,” Sharon says, “whatever the reason, you still defended Granger.”

“I suppose I did.”

“And that merits something from me,” Sharon brings up, extending her hand. “You gained my trust, something that not a lot of people earn. And you gained Peggy’s respect today, that takes guts.”

“You’re not getting mushy on me are you, Carter?” Maria questions lifting her head at the offered hand.

“I got your back now,” Sharon assures and pushes her hand forward more.

Maria regards the hand before accepting it with a shake.

“Good to know.”

“Don’t break it, _Maria._ ”

Maria smiles, a small smirk-ish-like but nonetheless a smile at the words.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, _Sharon_.”

*******

“You’re not expelled right?” Hermione questions, as the gather outside the great hall following dinner.

“Would I still be here if I was, Granger?” Maria states, rolling her eyes.

“What’s the punishment?” May asks.

“Detention,” Maria replies, and rolls her eyes again at the gasp that leaves Hermione’s lips. “Serving time with Professor McGonagall for the next three weeks, every day before dinner.”

“Fun times I’m sure,” Coulson teases only to be skilfully striked in the abdomen without anyone seeing.

“They’ll be jolly,” Maria deadpans.

“Well even though it was unnecessary,” Hermione thanks, “thank you for defending me.”

Maria waves it off.

“Anyone with a good conscious would have done it.”

“Either way,” Hermione brings up. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to go,” Maria says, “if I’m stuck serving time I’m going to need to get my homework out of the way…and Granger…you’re welcome.”

*******

“I’m surprised you helped her.”

“Bloody hell,” Maria hisses turning to see the older Slytherin boy. “What the hell do you want?”

The boy raises and eyebrow and crosses his arms.

“Touch a nerve there, did I?” He chuckles.

“Are you stalking me?” Maria questions.

“No.”

“Then what do you bloody want?”

“You got quite a mouth there, Hill,” he points out. “You might want to watch that.”

Maria glares and doesn’t reply.

“Walk with me,” He requests, gesturing to a long corridor (one that will eventually lead back to the dungeons).

“And why would I do that?” Maria answers, quirking her own brow in boredom.

“As a pleasantry,” he counters, “as well as a thank you for making sure you only got detention and nothing worse.”

“So you somehow managed to make sure I only and serving detention…I’m supposed to believe you.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t,” Maria states.

“I am aware,” he says, “but you’re walking with me, so you’re at least curious.”

Maria curses at herself for falling into his hands when she realises she’s following him. She isn’t like this, she’s rational and looks over people for motive.

“What do you want from me?”

He stops for a second almost making Maria trip into him.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that,” Maria states crossing her arms and comes to a full stop.

He smiles at her, a gleam of great interest in his eyes.

“You’re interesting, Hill a true mystery. I’ll make sure to keep my eyes on you.”

Maria wants to scream when he sides steps her and keeps walking towards the dungeons.

“Who the hell are you?” Maria demands as she catches up to the other Slytherin.

Unfortunately they’ve made it to the entrance to the dormitory and the boy is quicker than Maria. He tosses her a grin before slipping into the first dorm on the right.

“Guess you’ll have to figure it out, Hill.”

He slips away before Maria can even react laughing mockingly towards his comment.

Maria only groans and cusses under her breath.

*******

She finds out a week later that his name is Nicholas Fury, but that he goes by either Fury or Nick. She finds out he’s a pureblood as well and that he’s top of his class. She also learns that he really doesn’t have any friends other than another Slytherin named Alexander Pierce (Maria doesn’t like him, he creeps her out) and a Hufflepuff ‘Something’ (Maria thinks his name is Jasper, but she’s not sure) Sitwell, he’s more likeable. Not to mention, he’s a trouble maker and that he is the cause of many problems.

Maria will later learn that Nick Fury will become a constant pain in the arse—her arse to be exact.

*******

Maria sighs she can’t wait until Skye responds, she misses her normalcy.


	3. Skye, Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson is an arse, not that Maria did not know beforehand, but God is he an arse. Sharon, might actually be quite bearble. And Fury, Fury annoys her on a whole other level. How long does she have until Christmas break? Maria cannot wait for it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long. I hope this is not too boring.

_Skye,_

_I read your last letter and you’ll be shocked to hear that I may have cried a bit. Yes, I know shocking right? The Ice Queen has a slight heart. I do, however, carry happy news, I’ll be home in less than a month for Christmas. I know you’re dying to see me little punk, don’t even deny it. On a more important note, I believe I’ve finally made somewhat of an impression on my dorm mate. We’ve improved to addressing each other (not in public of course—blasphemy to our status!) by our given names (hers is Sharon in case you were wondering—yes, that Sharon), impressive right? I also found out who my somewhat secret stalker is. His name is Nicolas J Fury, or Fury for me. And I have a feeling that he’s going to be an even bigger pain in my arse than you. I won’t keep you long, I’ll release you to go chap up, your lovely new chap—and yes, I bloody mean your computer._

_As always, Maria_

“You know,” Fury’s voice drift over Maria’s shoulder, causing the first year to freeze, “people might believe you’re holding out on…Skye…”

Maria rolls her eyes as she pulls out her wand and waves it over her belongings strewn over the table; watching them glow and store themselves.

“How is this any of your concern?” Maria deadpans and moves to leave the library. “Oh wait, it’s not…”

Nick grins at the nonchalance attitude, he’s right—she’s a piece of work.

“So who is this mysterious, Skye?” Fury questions walking beside her. “A boyfriend perhaps?”

Maria feels herself start to prickle at his insistence, but pushes onward continuing towards the owlery.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yes,” Fury smirks, “you can tell me who Skye is, Hill.”

“Why the interest in my life?” Maria demands coming to a halt in the corridor.

Nick shrugs causing Maria to huff. 

* * *

 

“Snape is a prick,” Coulson moans coming to sit next to Maria, being shushed by Madame Pince, Hermione, and Pepper. “What? I’m whispering.”

“It is a library,” Hermione points out, “it’s expected to be quiet, Phil.”

Coulson waves her off choosing to turn to Maria who is busy finishing a charms paper.

“If you came to annoy, you will have to look elsewhere,” Maria comments never lifting her gaze from the essay in front of her. “I have detention if you forgot.”

Coulson’s faces deflates if possible, but not before long does a smirk paint his features. Grinning the younger boy swing his arm over Maria in a “buddy, buddy” manner and he leans back.

“Oh Maria, Maria,” Coulson chuckles, “we can always extend those, can’t we?”

“Get off me you prick,” Maria states, capping her ink. “I do not wish to have further incentives with McGonagall.”

“But Maria, what if we go on an adventure?” Coulson continues. “What if you could visit a room that shows you your truest desires? Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?”

Maria pauses if only briefly as she packs her bag, of course she has. Who hasn’t?

“What of it?” Maria says, beginning to walk out.

“I heard that Carter knows exactly where it is,” Coulson mentions. “Your lovely dorm mate wouldn’t happen to know about, now would she?”

“Ask her yourself,” Maria answers stepping out of the library. “And Coulson refrain from speaking in there.”

* * *

 

Dinner rolls around much quicker than expected and in a sense, Maria is happy about it. McGonagall likes her, but even Maria knows how long is too long.

Taking a seat in front of her dorm mate, Sharon lifts her gaze from her ‘History of Magic’ book.

“Coulson says you know where the room of requirement is,” Maria says, serving herself something to eat. “I think he is full of shite.”

Closing her book Sharon turns her full attention towards the other first year.

“I know the general area,” Sharon mentions, “but nothing incredibly credible.”

“Fair warning he will probably ask,” Maria adds. “I know more or less where it is, but you have to be worthy of the room in order for it to work.”

“What are you suggesting?” Sharon questions seeing the gears turn in the brunette’s head.

“Make of it what you will,” Maria speaks, swallowing a bit of food.

“Aren’t you a trouble maker?” Sharon comments.

Maria only grins and Sharon acknowledges that maybe their friendship isn’t so bad. 

* * *

“Carter,” Maria hisses turning towards the blonde. “Pay attention or we’ll get caught. Blimey, Carter, I expected you to be stealthier.

Sharon frowns and Maria grins at the reaction, however, she misses the punch thrown in her direction.

“Nice right hook,” Maria grunts, but the mischievous smile does not leave her face and Sharon has to admit it is good look on Hill.

“Why are we doing this?” Sharon questions as they shuffle through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. It is after curfew and while the paintings are asleep, Sharon still is not completely understanding what Hill and herself are doing up. Lord, Peggy would be so disappointed in her for already breaking the rules.

“It was your idea,” Maria points out coming to a stop at the end of the corridor. “You wanted to find the room of requirement. It just so happens that we set up some pranks for Filch on our way there.”

“Blimey Hill,” Sharon chuckles, “don’t you still have detentions?”

“Only two more nights,” Maria answers, “c’mon we’re almost at the last stairways. And McGonagall likes me, thinks I’m funny or something.”

Sharon rolls her eyes, but makes sure she stays near Maria—if one of them was going down, they were going to drag the other one down as well.

* * *

“I thought you said it would be here,” Sharon whines looking at the blank wall in front of them.

“No, I said more or less I knew where it was,” Maria corrects. “I also said we had to be proven worthy for it.”

“Well shite,” Sharon groans, “two hours of sleep wasted, and we have Snape tomorrow morning.”

“Are you giving up?” Maria mentions taking a seat against the wall, the blonde joining her.

“That depends are you?” Sharon says.

Maria shrugs, she is tired but at the same time this is some of the most fun she has had since arriving at Hogwarts. Yes, May, Coulson, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, and hell even Hermione had made it fun, but Sharon and her are different. They think alike and snark at one another without ever hitting any hard points. They give each other crap, but help one another out if need be. Maria thinks Sharon might actually be pretty in touch with the world around her; and that the judgement at the beginning of the year might be gone for good.

They sit silently next to one another, listening at the portraits snore and just being. Slowly and surely, they begin to doze off leaning on one another. It is not until they feel the presence of a cat and hear Filch’s angry threats that they begin to worry.

“Oh shite,” Maria mentions waking up from her short lived nap. Sharon is still asleep, resting against Maria’s shoulder. “Carter, Carter wake up.”

The blonde groans and shifts further into Maria’s neck her breath tickling the brunette’s collarbone.

“ _Sharon_ , no seriously Carter wake up,” Maria says shoving the blonde lightly, doing her best to ignore the warmth.

“What,” Sharon mutters, still groggy from her nap. “I’m tired.”

“And we’re about to get detention if you don’t get up,” Maria quips watching her dorm mate’s eyes snap open. “Filch is about to turn the corner. We need to go.”

Sharon wastes no time in scrambling up and Maria quickly follows.

“Stop right there,” Filch’s voice calls out from behind them. “There’s no point in running, you’ll hit a dead end. I can hear you.”

And both girls stop in fear as they turn to look at the corridor from which Filch and Mrs. Norris approach. It is true and Maria smacks herself mentally for forgetting about the wall at the end of the hall they were running in. Filch’s and Mrs. Norris’ shadows grow closer while Maria and Sharon share a nervous look—they do not need to be getting into trouble.

“Fuck,” Sharon whispers, “now what?”

“Let me think,” Maria answers, her hands starting to sweat. “I wish we had found the room, we could have asked for refuge.”

And by magic a door appears behind both girls and at the very last second they slip in managing to catch sight of Filch covered in purple powder and smelling of slugs. 

* * *

“Do you think he saw us?” Sharon asks as the pair quickly make their way to the dining hall.

They had spent the night in the Room of Requirement, too afraid of being caught if they left.

“I don’t believe so,” Maria replies, hair tousled from the awkward spacing of their hideaway. “Next time let’s wish for pillows and blankets.

“Do you think anyone noticed we were gone?” Sharon continues. “Next time we need a bigger room.”

“Who would have?” Maria retorts. “No one should have noticed.”

Sharon does not look convinced as they take a seat at the far corner of the hall. They need to eat quickly before grabbing their materials in the dungeons and heading to class, Snape is not a fan of tardy students. Quickly and quietly they eat keeping themselves busy and with their heads down. It is not until they hear a gasp from the student body, that they lift their heads. Filch comes in still covered in purple and only vaguely smelling of slugs, and it takes everything in Sharon and Maria to keep from laughing.

“Not bad, Hill,” Fury says passing the two first years. “I was expecting more from you. That is child’s play.”

 Sharon’s mouth drops and Maria only quirks an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Maria pries.

“Childish prank, Hill,” Fury repeats grinning. “I’m curious to know if your skills could be put elsewhere. What do you say about meeting at the Astronomy tower tonight in place of dinner?”

“Why would I do that?” Maria asks, her shoulder’s straightening at Fury’s bluntness.

“Amuse me,” Fury answers walking away to catch up with Pierce and Sitwill.

“You are not thinking of actually going are you? Sharon questions as she feels the gears in Maria’s head starting to turn. 

* * *

 

"Tell me again why we're going to the Astronomy Tower instead of dinner," Sharon groans as she quietly follows the short haired brunette through the empty halls.

Maria ahead of the blonde, turns looking into the brown eyes of her roommate and points out, "You didn't have to come."

Sharon rolls her eyes at Maria's tone.

"As if I'd let you come alone, Hill," Sharon scoffs as they come to the stairs leading up to the tower.

"Careful there,  _Sharon,"_ Maria teases, "it’s starting to sound like you care."

"You wish," Sharon bites taking the lead and walking up first. "So do tell, why you agreed to meet with the boy who's been essentially stalking you for the past month?"

Maria shrugs as they climb up higher making sure to be as quiet as possible.

"Curiosity, I suppose," Maria answers.

"Do remember that curiosity is what killed the cat," Sharon mutters shivering as the cool autumn breeze greets them.

"Cats have nine lives though, Carter," Maria quips coming to a stop behind the blonde who hovers over the door. "Don't tell me the great Sharon Carter is scared of whatever is on the other side."

Sharon scoffs again and pulls out her wand, "In your dreams, Hill. I'm just being sharp, I don't plan on making a tool out of myself quite yet."

"Sure," Maria muses, "ready?"

"Now who's stalling?"

Maria only smirks pulling out her wand and opening the door with her other hand. The door creeks as it slowly swings open and the pair of first years cautiously enter both wand at the ready.

* * *

 

"I don't remember saying to bring a friend, Hill," Fury's voice echoes as it bounces off the empty wall's.

Sharon spins the tip of her wand glowing as a spell begins to form on her lips- she's disarmed within seconds. Fury gazes slightly impressed as he twirls the acquired wand in his hand. Maria chooses to watch silently from the side-lines her wand at the ready, but she's not stupid enough to think she can take Fury alone.

"Bloody hell, prick!" Sharon cusses. "Give me my wand back."

"Got to admit, Hill, you sure know how to pick them," Fury comments making no point to hand the blonde girl her wand back. "This one's feisty."

"What do you want, Nick?" Maria questions smirking slightly at the temporary shock in the older boy's eyes.

"You're a smart person, Hill. We both know you could've succeeded in Ravenclaw—brilliant tactician, better than your sister and mother probably. Yet you're a Slytherin, meaning you're willing to make the hard decisions, as well as being cunning and ready to take action when needed."

"If you called me just to compliment me then I'm wasting what could have been a delicious meal," Maria states (from the corner of her eye she can see Sharon try to approach Fury).

Fury chuckles and side steps right as Sharon lunges for her wand. The blonde stumbles and Fury takes the opportunity to sweep her clean of her feet and pin her to the floor, losing the wand in order to better his grip on the struggling blonde.

"You're going to have to be faster, stealthier, and quieter in order to fool me," he says, slowly allowing the blonde to gain her breath while offering his hand.

Sharon eyes it critically and chooses instead to stand (somewhat shakily) on her own.

"I'll take my chances," Sharon replies watching the corner of the boy's lip twitch.

"Sharp girl," Fury commends turning towards Maria who'd recovered Sharon's wand from the floor.

"I'll ask again," Maria mentions handing her dorm mate her wand back," what do you want from me?"

Fury takes a step back and takes a good look at both girls.

"War's coming," Fury speaks taking a moment to look outside. "Not sure when exactly, but it's a sure bet. And I can guarantee it won't be pretty."

"So you what?" Maria laughs, "expect us to fight? We're kids if you haven't noticed. You're one too."

Fury turns making sure he's meeting her eyes. Maria's never been one to back down from a challenge.

"I'm expecting you to be ready," Fury informs. "We don't know when the storm will hit, but it won't be pretty. This war—it'll be worse than the first. And we all will be involved. So I suggest you read a little bit more and take a moment to choose on what side you'd like to be on when it happens. This war will be different than before, magic won't be all that's used. It'd be smart to be better prepared."

Maria stays silent letting the words sink into her mind. Sharon's temper is shorter and she replies back with a sharp jab.

"And we're supposed to bloody trust you? You're supposed to lead us? Honestly, I think you're a bloke who's full of shite."

Fury smirks and steps towards the door. He looks them over once more and nods ready to disappear.

"I'll be here every Tuesday during dinner," he throws over his shoulder. "As I said Hill, you sure know how to pick them."

And with that he's gone and Sharon and Maria are left alone confused and somewhat hungry.

"You can't seriously buy what he's saying," Sharon argues already feeling the gears in Maria's head start to turn.

"I don't know," Maria mentions walking out the door, "he's full of shite and he's a bastard, but he's smart and resourceful."

"I'm stuck with lunatics," Sharon mumbles following the brunette.

Maria doesn't bother hiding the grin at the comment.

* * *

 Maria swears she's going to kill Coulson. He's being a pain in her arse. Sure he's a good fellow, but he's starting to grate her nerves. Not only her own, but Sharon's as well and because the blonde claims to not be friends with May, Coulson or Granger it's up to Maria to make him stop.

"So," Coulson starts taking a seat across from both Sharon and Maria at the Slytherin table on Saturday morning, "what are you two whispering about?"

Sharon lifts her gaze from the shared Daily Prophet only to glare towards the Hufflepuff.

"Normally whispering means privacy, Coulson," Sharon growls. "Now get your arse away from this table, last time I checked you weren't a serpent."

Maria who'd chosen to only listen raises her head and lets out a small chuckle.

"Maria you can't be serious to let her talk to me like that," Coulson gapes turning to the brunette.

From behind him, Maria can see Melinda, Hermione, Peggy, Thor, Pepper and Bruce approach confused by Phil's reaction.

"I don't control her, Phil," Maria mentions finishing off her juice. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a previous affair."

She stands and turns towards the group approaching nodding in greeting before taking off.

* * *

 

Later that night when Maria reaches her shared room she finds a grumbling Sharon.

"What crawled up your arse?" Maria questions setting down her things and turning towards the blonde legend.

Sharon only moans before muttering.

"Bloody Coulson told Pegs what I said," Sharon mutters hearing Maria chuckle. "Now she's pissed at me for something that bloke started."

Another gruff laugh leaves Maria and before the brunette pureblood can react she's met with a pillow to the face.

"Shut your trap," Sharon snaps only to hear more chuckling. "Bloody twat."

Maria grins having come to know her partner in crime. And for the first time in a while the brunette feels at home in the castle. And she smile because she knows exactly how she's going to start off her next letter.

_Skye,_

_I think I've finally found a mate (no one can replace you, you twat so don't worry)._


End file.
